Landi : When Tradegy Strikes Love Arises
by Kolvina12345
Summary: What if when Luke and Andi was training something happened between them? What if Maddie shows up and in need of her help? What would happen! Landi, Jemma, and Miego


Wits Academy Fanfiction

Summery : What if when Luke and Andi was training something happened between them? What if Maddie shows up and in need of her help? What would happen?!

 _ **Chapter 1 : MADDIE!**_

 _ **Andi's POV**_

I glance at Luke as we are laying on the library ground laughing. I look at him and cant help but think he is kinda preppy cute. I really like him I mean-. Oh well, at least I admitted it. If he makes a move I wont stop him but until them we have to be friends/rivals. As we both quickly get up.

* 5 minutes later*

Your seating a little close preppy Andi says looking over at him.

I am aren't I? Luke says leaning towards andi lips and stopping to see if she is going to stop him but when he doesn't see any only Andi looking at his lips. He quickly captures her lips in his.

I gently place my hands on his sholders getting a better angle to kiss him. Luke nibbs at my lips asking for entrance which I quickly grant. I grab aholf of his collar and drag him toward me as his tongue slips into my mouth giving me the greatest sensation. I quickly readjust and somehow end up in Luke's lap. We both have to relectentally break apart from air. Luke as quickly as we broke apart attacks my neck with his mouth giving me nibbs, bits, kisses. He trails futhur down until her reaches my pulse point and sucks down on it causing a moan to escape my lips. I quickly bring his mouth into mine kissing him with brutal force probably bruising both our lips but at the moment I didn't give a damn. Luke quickly switches us and he lays me on the couch ravishing my mouth . He takes my lip between his teeth and teases me. I grasp onto his hair tightly loving the senation he is causing to me right now. But as soon as this kiss started it stopped as luke dropped his lips to my collarbone and ravishing it as he had done to my mouth. He gently crasses my sholder and gives me a slight massage and starts kissing my sholder making me siver in pleasure and before I know it my legs are wrapped around his waist. I gently kiss him making the kiss slow but fast, passionate and sweet wanting to saver this moment. I run my fingertips down luke back feeling his musles as we continue to kiss.

Ehumm A unknown voice says interrupting them.

Maddie! Andi asks in shock and embarrassment seeing her standing there.

Hey Andi… Look normally I would comment on what ijust saw but at this moment, I am going to chose to ignore this Maddie says guesturing toward our puffy lips, diheaveled hair and wringled clothes.

Its Prozy?! Maddie whisper sad.

Diego? Andi asks as Maddie nods. What happened? I ask.

Well, as you already know Proxy and I were going to search for more kanays but we found a family of them and they took him. Andi they are the strongest I have ever seen ever Mia… I need your help Maddie asks despereatly, as I step up and suprising myself by hugging her quickly.

Sure Maddie but we are going to need help from people I trust with my life Andi says.

Luke go get Benny and Jessie and I will get Kit meet us in my room Andi says as luke nodded walking out.

Andi thank you.

Sure, you really care for him, don't you? I ask.

Yeah, I do so.. you and Luke Maddie says wiggling her eyebrows.

Yeah well….. Its complicated okay?! Andi explained annoyed.

Never thought I would see the day Andi Cruz liking a guy who would of thought Maddie teases.

Kim kim Andi shouts down to her.

Hey Andi Kim says cherrfully. Who is this? She asks.

This is my friend from Miami… she is a witch and we need your help Andi says dragging her to their room.

Finally we reach our room and open our door to see Ben and Jessie sitting on my bed while Luke pasing neverously around.

Andi Jessie complained thinking this was wasting her time.

Okay, some of you are probably woundering why you are here. You are here because you are the only ones in the academy that I can trust enough with this.

Whats going on Guaridan Andi? Ben asks nervously.

We need your help but you cannot tell anyone not even… Aggy Andi says firmly. If you cant do that walk out I will understand.

Everything was silent as nobody made motion to move.

Ok well…..

Author's Note : What will happen? Review and comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
